Law and Disorder
by KillehKiwi
Summary: Veronica Ferrell is a no-nonsense lawyer who has been given the responsibility to stand in as CEO at her father's prestigious law firm while he is off on business. Determined to make him proud, she takes the chance in stride... But when Tony Stark barrels his way into her life by totaling her new car, can she stand his uncanny ability to irritate her? Tony/OC AtL series
1. Chapter 1

Nick Fury eyed Tony Stark suspiciously with his good eye. "And you're completely sure you're clear as to what you _are _doing on this mission and what you _are not_ doing?" he asked him pointedly, crossing his arms.

Tony waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." he said, voice aloof. "I just don't get why I have to do it. Capsicle could pull it off just as well. Or Br- no that's a lie. But I'm sure Katniss could _give it a shot_."

It was all Fury could do to not roll his eyes at Tony's pun. He had learned that when you're working with this insufferable man, it was best to not show any reactions.

"Agent Barton has previous engagements regarding S.H.I.E.L.D that could possibly interfere." Fury explained. "And in all honesty, the Captain is too... kind hearted to complete this mission, we feel."

"In other words, he's too compassionate. He'd let his feelings get in the way, which can not happen on this mission, Stark." Maria Hill informed him coldly. "I suggested that we use one of the trained S.H.I.E.L.D agents." The second part was mumbled so Fury and Stark could barely hear her. They ignored it.

"Harsh. So I'm the only one that's big enough of a dick to pull it off?" Tony clarified for himself, and nobody corrected him. He shrugged.

"Do what you must to get the information. Nothing more." Nick told him shortly. "I trust this will be done without any... incidents."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Tony mocked him, saluting. Fury kept a blank look on his face.

"So is this like an Avengers mission? 'Cause I thought you told the Council that we're on the 'down-low' after the war."

"No, call it a favor." Fury told him, beginning to walk away with Agent Hill.

"I saved the world! I don't owe you any favors." Tony said, voice conceited.

"Call it a birthday present." Director Fury called back, disapearing down the dark corridors of the S.H.I.E.L.D operations building.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Veronica Ferrell woke up immediately, as always, at 4:59 AM. One minute in anticipation before her alarm went off. Without so much as a yawn or a stretch, she turned off the alarm and got out of bed.

Beginning her morning routine easily, as she always set out everything she'd need to get ready the night before, she changed into exercise clothing and went for a run.

The run last exactly fifty-nine minutes, so she'd have one minute to unlock the door and neatly put her shoes back in place before she got ready for work.

A fifteen minute shower ensued, with water temperature set exactly in the middle of the dial. She neatly blow dried her blonde hair before beginning her work routine. First, she dressed. Today was a nice black work dress that ended directly at the top of her knee.

Veronica wore basically the same make up everyday, with minimal variation to match that day's outfit. Her arsenal of equipment took up a good twenty minutes to apply although it was pretty minimal; a swift dash of eyeliner and a swish of mascara and the like. When it was absolutely perfect, she styled her hair in a french twist. Not one strand of hair escaped, and she looked stunning.

It was 7:28 when she was ready. Two minutes too early. The commute to work was exactly 42 minutes long, which was short considering that she worked in New York City. She left exactly at 7:30 everyday, so she arrived at 8:12. Three minutes to walk from her Porsche into the building. 8:15, she got coffee from the Starbucks that was in their building.

Acting CEO of her father's very successful law firm, Ferrell and Keller Law, she got to work fifteen minutes before she needed to be just to set up her computer and get everything in perfect order.

'Acting' CEO because her father is off in Europe somewhere conducting business. He didn't thnik he really needed to tell Veronica the exact location, as he basically went from country to country daily. Brandon Ferrell was an important man, and a very hard one to get ahold of.

Having followed in her father's footsteps, Veronica went to law school and worked under her father for years before he appointed her acting CEO. She didn't feel she deserved it, but she enjoyed her work. Not for the power she held, but for the satisfaction that she was having something so complex as a business run smoothly under her care. She liked tasks such as these.'

Jerking herself out of her thoughts, she realized that i was now 7:31. Veronica sighed as she grabbed her purse and headed down the steps of her penthouse and to her spot in the garage to climb into her silver Porsche.

Now she didn't have time to say 'hello' to the kind receptionist as she walked in today.

Turning on the car gingerly, Veronica drove out to the street gently. She got on the highway, and headed towards the deeper city. She missed much of the traffic by leaving at 7:30, but it still took over 40 minutes to get there.

The drive was peaceful and normal. Her music played quietly in the background as she focused on the traffic of New York City. She could see her building from here. 8:12, the clock read.

Veronica realized that she was several minutes off schedule, and her palms began to sweat. Itas different, the plan wasn't working out the way it did every day as usual. Veronica bit her lip in worry as she neared her building. If she hurried, she'd still make it before 8:20.

She glanced in the rearview mirror as she slowed to a stop at a red light. Her feet were tapping impatiently now, as the clock ticked closer and closer to her being late.

She noticed that the fancy car behind her Porsche wasn't slowing down as much as it needed to to be able to stop in time. There was nothing she could do, and the car slammed into her back end, throwing her forward in her seat violently.

Veronica squeaked as her body slammed against the hold of her seat belt and it cut into her abdomen.

She gasped for air as she pulled over to the side and put on her hazard lights. She was definitely going to be late now. That thought worried her more than any damaged, to her car or herself, that could have happened.

The man who had been driving got out of his car and sauntered over to lean on his elbow by her window. He knocked lightly, scaring Veronica out of her thoughts. She rolled down her window slowly.

"It seems your car was in my way." he said teasingly, leaning into her window. Veronica blinked as she recognized him. It was Tony Stark. Wonderful.

"Quite." she said, her tone all-business. She was not in the mood to be friendly with this man. And why should she? He had just hit her car.

"Well, come on. Let's check it out." he said, opening the door by unlocking it through her window. He waved his arm, gesturing to the back of the car. Veronica stepped out, regarding him coldly, and walked quickly to look at the damage. Her heels clicked loudly on the pavement.

Her backend was destroyed. He had been going fast enough to take out both of her brakelights, as well as denting the trunk so that it popped up considerably and wouldn't close.

"Not too bad." Stark commented easily, leaning against the side of her car lazily.

"Please stop leaning on my car." she asked, her voice monotone and words clipped. He had done enough damage, and she didn't want him making it worse. Or smudging her car.

He smirked and stayed exactly where he was. Veronica sighed and crossed her arms.

"How about we don't call the cops?" Stark suggested. "I don't feel like dealing with them."

Veronica raised an eyebrow and turned to stare at him incriminatingly. "Excuse me? You just destroyed my car. The police are being involved. It's the law." she told him, her voice patronizing.

"Law, shmaw, do you know who I am?" Stark said, voice conceited. He grinned at her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, you're Tony Stark, child of Howard and Maria Stark. You're the head of Stark Industries, which used to specialize in weaponry, but now not a soul knows what you do and how you continue to make money." Veronica recited from memory.

"Seems as though I have a fan." he said in a flirtaciously, leaning forward. Veronica took a step back and cleared her throat.

"Hardly. I merely make it a point to know my enemies." Veronica responded, voice still having a business-like edge to it.

"I'm your enemy now, am I?" he said, voice still silky. "We could be friends if you gave me a chance."

"If you think that your meager attempts to flirt with me will ultimately relieve you of the responsibility of paying for the damages on my car, you are sadly mistaken." Veronica told him, voice still basically a monotone.

Tony straightened up, but his eyes didn't lose the playful glint. Veronica sighed and looked at the time on her watch. Officially, she was late.

Her foot tapped uncontrollably, a tick that meant that she couldn't handle much more of this change in her pattern. The day's plan was supposed to go as normal, as her iPhone had it written out.

Stark seemed to notice that she was impatient. "Involving the police will only take up more time." he said, trying to persuade her. Veronica's face was blank, but inside her head was a buzz of irritation that she would not give him the satisfaction of showing to him.

She thought for another moment. "Fine." she said, exhaling harshly as she conceded to his request. "My attorney shall be in touch. For now, I am late for my _job_. Good bye."

"You can't hardly drive to work in that." Tony said, appalled. "Let me drive you."

"If I were to be seen in a car with you, Mr. Stark, I shall surely never let myself live it down." she told him dismissively as she climbed into her ruined silver Porsche. "Besides, I work on the next street."

"The next street..." Tony mused. "Oh, at Ferrell and Keller Law, you mean? What, are you an intern?" He held the door open with a hand and leaned into the car. This man was obviously set on not letting he get to work anytime soon.

Veronica closed her eyes briefly in annoyance at the condescention of his tone. "CEO." she told him, not even bothering to add 'acting' to the title. She wanted the satisfaction.

"Really, now? You don't look much like Brandon Ferrell. It must be the make up, sir." Tony joked, and Veronica placed a hand on the handle to forcinly pull the door shut.

"Veronica Ferrell." she told him, and jerked the door out of his grasp to slam it. She revved the engine and pulled away from the curb, towards her building.

Tony chuckled as he sauntered back to his own ruined car.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OKAY. This was so fun to write and Veronica was so fun to dream up.

As you probably may have guessed from the in-detail description of her morning, Veronica has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, or OCD. The disorder, in which a person can be obessive about detail among a lot of other things, causes her to have to have a plan for everything, and follow it exactly. She also has a problem with tidiness/cleanliness, checking everything repeatedly, and being compelled to be right all the time. These aren't really displayed in this chapter, but there will be at least one chapter which spotlights each of the things she is 'obessive' about, for lack of better wording.

So. What'd you think of this first chapter? What do you think of Veronica? And what do you think of all my Avengers OC's having names that end in 'ah'? Georg-AH, Sar-AH, Veronic-AH. And the OC pairing for Clint was going to be Anna... maybe I should change it.

Now I might start the first chapter for Clint. Cause Anna is awesome and I love her and she's adorable and Clint's gonna be like ERMERGERD NOSEBLEED.

But not really, she's a scrawny 'starving artist'. A painter, actually. Yay spoilers!

Okay, I'm off to write Circuit Breaker because Georgia needs to get SAVED.

Or save herself. Either way.

K BYE. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Jess


	2. Chapter 2

A normal day at work ensued after Veronica's mishap with Tony Stark, to her great relief. She was half expecting a phone call by lunch. Thankfully, it never came.

Besides, even if he had called, her personal assistant would never had let the calls through to her. Naomi knew about her OCD and how unexpected things put her on edge, so she tried her best to curb those as best as possible.

At lunch, Veronica realized that she needed to contact her attorney about her Porsche. She had two hours for lunch as CEO, and that was plenty of time. She usually only took an hour, anyway. She felt cheap somehow, taking two full hours while the rest of her employees had one.

Dialing the number on her phone, Veronica's attorney, Marlin, answered immediately and promised that he would get in touch with Stark's attorney as soon as possible. That day, if he could.

Hanging up, Veronica was relieved. She knew that she could easily handle the situation on her own, being a lawyer herself, but in all honesty, she didn't want anything to do with Tony Stark besides his money for her car.

Although she didn't know him personally, she had met him several times. Not that he would remember her, of course. She was present at several meetings alongside her father that Stark was included in. Her father worked on a few projects with Obidiah Stane before his death, and Tony usually attended meetings when he wasn't hungover or in the process of setting himself up to be hungover the next day.

Everything about him irritated her. His manner, the way he was completely unconcerned with his business, and how he treated the whole world like a big joke. He took everything for granted.

In fewest words, she hated him. Or more likely, strongly disliked. She didn't have the room in her already stress-filled life for the added burden of hating somebody.

But he was lazy, codependent for everything, an insufferable playboy, and overwhelmingly conceited. How could you not find him irritating?

Only a speck of grudging respect did he earn for his efforts in saving New York from the strange alien beings a year ago. That was all. A mere speck.

Veronica shook herself out of her stupor, and headed down to go to lunch at a local restaurant down the street from her work. She still had and hour and a half, and she intended to eat as fast as possible to get back before the second hour was up.

She ordered a light lunch and ate quietly, reading a book on her phone as she did so. It suddenly vibrated, showing the number of Marlin, her attorney.

"Hello, Marlin." she said pleasantly as she answered the phone.

"Bad news, Veronica." he said immediately, and she cringed. "I called his attorney, and she said that Tony refused to settle this with us. He wants to meet with you personally to discuss the matter."

Veronica's eyes widened and then narrowed at the news. "No." she said shortly. "Get him to agree. I am not socializing with that man."

"I'll try." Marlin told her, and they hung up. Veronica's foot tapped, her tick resurfacing again. Suddenly not hungry, she paid for her small meal with a twenty, allowing the girl to keep the fifteen dollars left over as her tip. Catherine was her normal waitress, and she was trying to support herself through college to be a teacher. Veronica was happy to help the girl with a bit of extra money whenever she came in. She had more money to her name than she honestly knew what to do with, despite being merely thirty-two.

Back at her office, there were still no interruptions. All of her work was finished on time, and the absence of a call from Marlin surely meant that he had straightened out the situation with Stark.

What a good day.

She was quickly reminded of the one thing that ruined her day as she walked back to her car and saw the damage. Obviously unable to drive it home, she called her father's favorite mechanic.

"So you don't want us to fix it, Ronnie?" Tanner, whom she had known her whole life through her father, asked. "I mean, you know you'll get a good deal from us." Veronica cringed at the nickname.

"It's not that, Tanner. It's only that I want to make sure Tony Stark is held accountable. I'll still have him give you the business, but I want _him _paying for it first hand."

"In that case, I'll jack up the prices, just for him." Tanner said sourly, knowing of Veronica's general dislike of Stark.

"Thank you. Are you sure you can store it until he gets it payed for?"

"Anything for you, Ronnie. And I'll even give you a ride home after we tow it in." he told her proudly. "Will you need any help getting around during the time your car's in the shop?"

"I'm sure Kristina can give me rides until I get my car back. She works at Stark Industries, so she's right down the street."

"Fair enough. I'll see you in ten minutes."

But he was late. Veronica stood there for thirteen minutes, and he still wasn't there. She fidgeted impatiently, glancing at her phone every few seconds. 6:27... 6:28... 6:29... 6:29

She jumped when it buzzed, showing Marlin's name again.

"He won't even allow his attorney to answer my calls or emails at this point." he told her, annoyed.

This was not the news Veronica wanted right now. She sighed, tapping her foot and pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand. "I'm just going to call the police and report the collision. They can deal with it."

"Awe, Ronnie, why would you go and do a thing like that? I thought we were friends." Tony's sly voice crackled over Marlin's response. "Besides, you don't have any proof."

"Mr. Stark. I would very much appreciate if you would call instead of simply butting into my conversations." Veronica snapped. "It's illegal to tap phones without a warrant. I could sue you."

"Well, yes, but you'd have to get ahold of my lawyer to do that, wouldn't you?" Tony snickered. Veronica's heeled foot tapped harder against the pavement.

"Mr. Stark," she began, before he interrupted her. She wondered where Marlin had gone. Stark must have overrun his signal to speak with her.

"Please, Tony." he told her conceitedly.

"Mr. Stark, you have to pay for the damages on my car." she snapped. "I have pictures. I will sue you if necessary, make no mistake."

"You don't have any pictures of _my_ car." Tony scoffed.

"No? Well, I can certainly vouch that I, in fact, _do_. I took them while you were blathering on at some point today. You seem to be a very unobservant man, Mr. Stark."

"Hey, if there's one thing I can say I definitely _am_, it's observant." he protested.

"Obviously not." Veronica snapped. "I would refrain from getting any tattoos incinuating it, as well. I believe that you'd regret that decision."

"How about changing my middle name name to 'Observant'?" Stark said snarkily.

"What, it's not already 'danger'?" Veronica snapped back.

"Danger's my confirmation name, sweet cheeks."

The line was silent as they bother suffered the sarcastic blows they had received.

"I have more important matters to attend to, Mr. Stark. So if you have nothing more worth my very sought after time, I will have to hang up."

"If you want your car fixed, I wouldn't do that." Tony said lazily. Veronica halted.

"Since I really do not want to have to deal with that moronic attorney of yours, how about we settle this matter sans the Big Fish?" he said, making a pun on Marlin's name. A bad one. Veronica sighed once more.

"I'd contact your attorney myself, but I have many other responsibilities to attend to. Dealing with you is on the bottom of that list of priorities." Veronica told him coldly. "That's why I hired an attorney and a secretary, to take care of the matters of little importance."

"Chilly." Tony remarked, and she could basically hear the smirk behind his tone. "But I wasn't insinuating that you contact my lawyer. I was more so suggesting that we have lunch as discuss the details."

"There is nothing to discuss. You hit my car, you're paying for it." Veronica told him, voice monotone. She was tired of his games.

"Yes, yes, but what about what is being fixed, where it will be fixed, and when it will be fixed? Details like that."

"My bumper and brakelights, at Baker and Jenner's Auto Shop on 9th, and as soon as possible. See, no unwanted physical contact required." Veronica reeled off quickly. Tony laughed on the other line.

"It's not that easy."

"It's exactly that easy. Fix my car, Mr. Stark." Veronica snapped. At this time, she realized that she was gripping her phone harshly. She relaxed her hand.

"Listen. One lunch with me, and I'll have your car fixed." Tony told her easily.

Veronica said nothing, only fumed on the other line.

"The more you argue, the longer you're going without a car." he said, his voice still light, but it had a more threatening tone to it.

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Stark?"

"More like coercing you."

"You're quite a piece of work."

"So I've heard. So, how about lunch at that new French restaurant tomorrow? I'd say you could meet me... but I guess I'll have to pick you up."

"I'll walk."

"A fair maiden like yourself? Nonsense." Tony insisted.

"Why do you insist on making this difficult, Mr. Stark? My car could be in the shop right now, getting repaired."

"Because I'm bored and you're pretty."

"If boredom is such an issue, why don't you do your job instead of pushing all your work on Ms. Potts? I'm sure she'd enjoy a lunch with you. Take her instead, and _fix my car_ while you're at it." Veronica told him. "And on the matter of me being pretty, I do recall you calling me a man earlier today, Mr. Stark."

"Why won't you just have lunch with me?"

"Why won't you just fix my car?"

The silence was back. "I really should have just called the police. This could have been much more simple." Veronica sighed, looking around for Tanner again, suddenly remembering what she was waiting for.

"Then you'd have been late for work, missy."

"Don't patronize me, Mr. Stark." Veronica snapped. "I could still sue you for tapping my phone. And I could call the police for you refusing to pay the damages on my car."

"Then do it." Stark challenged. "Though I highly doubt that you won't, because being, well, me, I can get out of basically any legal trouble I desire to. It would be a waste of your time."

"My father taught me well, Mr. Stark. I'd find seven things to pin you with before one snarky little comment could come flying out of your pretentious mouth."

"You really don't like me, do you?"

"How _observant_ of you."

"You're quite a sassy little thing, aren't you?"

"I didn't study law because I was meek, Mr. Stark."

He laughed at that. "No, I suppose not." he said. "Tell you what, just meet me for lunch tomorrow and your car will be fixed by the end of the week. And I'll never bother you again after, alright?"

Veronica weighed her options. She really didn't want to deal with the police. They took up a lot of time, and it only stressed her out. That, she didn't need. She was already almost at her breaking point.

Two, he was right about suing him. He could probably deflect anything she threw at him due to his status in society. She was good, but not that good. Tony Stark had easily humiliated Senator Stern a few years before when being approached by the government to hand over his Iron Man technology. Without a lawyer, as well.

One lunch. One time, and he would fix her car and leave her alone. She'd have her car back by the end of the week, then everything would go back to normal. No Stark, less stress, back to the routine.

"Fine. Pick me up at one o'clock _exactly_ tomorrow, and we'll have words." she snapped, not liking the idea of being driven around by him. Suddenly, she thought of the press rumors.

"And pick me up in the back of the building." she added.

"Why? Don't want to be seen with me?"

"No. If any rumors come up at _any time_ about us because we have lunch, you are going to defuse them. I am not going to be considered a fling of Tony Stark's, are we clear?"

"What, don't want the honor?"

"No, I merely could not bear the embarrassment of being associated with you." she replied, and she suddenly saw Tanner's tow truck coming up the garage. "Good bye."

She hung up abruptly, and walked to Tanner's car. It was seven by now.

"You're late." she told him, getting into the truck as he went to hook her car up to the cables.

"Yeah, sorry. Got held up at the shop." he told her, smiling sheepishly. He noticed her sour expression.

"What's wrong, Ronnie? Bad day?"

Not realizing the irony that most other women her age would be ecstatic to say her next sentence, she crossed her arms and growled, "No. I have a date with Tony Stark tomorrow."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Does this seem like fun to write? Because it's REALLY FUCKING FUN TO WRITE.

I just love Veronica's cool insults and general dislike of Tony. It's so fun to write... and so different. Georgia yells at him, but Veronica's just like an IcyHot patch. First she's cold, and then she BUUUUUUUURNS. (If you watch That 70s Show, you'll understand that reference.)

But really. I like sit here giggling coming up for come-backs for both of them. Tony is my favorite character to write, period. (Well maybe besides Georgia... maybe a tie.)

So I hope that you like Veronica! Next chapter is their 'date'. And Tony's gonna screw her over more. YAY!

So. Please review and let me know how this is going! Heroic Couplet will be posted very soon, and CB is also underway!

LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER AND EVER THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND SUCH!

Jess


	3. Chapter 3

Although Veronica always made sure she looked perfect, today she unconsciously made even more of an effort on her appearance. She wore a grey dress with a modest neckline, though it hugged her shapely body in a classy, yet appealing manner. An expensive black leather belt attached at her waist.

Her grey eyes were covered in a smoldering smokey eye, which was a lot more make up than she usually used. Her blonde hair was loosely curled and down for the day.

Looking in the mirror, Veronica frowned. She looked good, but the make up and special clothes made her wonder if she was unconsciously trying to impress Tony Stark.

She suddenly laughed to herself, shaking her head. No, she wasn't trying to impress him. More so, she was trying to intimidate him. True, he dated a lot of beautiful women... but she would never in a million years go out with that man. And maybe she thought that the fact that he thought she was attractive (or so he said on the phone) mixed with the fact that he couldn't have her would bother him.

Anything to get ahead.

A text buzzed on her phone. It was from Kristina, her friend that worked the front desk at Stark Industries. Veronica glanced at the clock. 7:35. She would be late again. Fantastic.

Her black heels clicked against the hardwood floors of her penthouse and she hurried down the to the elevator of her apartment complex. She emerged outside to find Kristina's black SUV waiting for her, music blasting.

Kristina was twenty-five, six years younger than Veronica, but they still became fast friends in spite of the large age gap.

"So... you look nice." she said slyly as Veronica stepped up into the large SUV. "Any particular reason? You don't have the _hots_ for my boss or anything, do you?"

"Oh please, Kristina." Veronica sighed, adjusting her purse on her lap. "Are you incinuating that I don't _always_ look good?"

"No, you make me feel inadequate on a daily basis. But today I feel especially like a potato." Kristina laughed, pulling away from the curb.

"Oh stop it." Veronica told her, eyeing her friend. "You look fine."

"Wonderful adjective." Kristina said drily, merging onto the high way at a high speed, causing Veronica to grip the edge of her seat in brief panic.

"You look pale. Must be my driving." Kristina commented, amused. Veronica shot her a look.

"What is it with you Stark Industries people and your inability to drive safely?" she asked, eyes wide as they zoomed down the crowded high way.

Kristina laughed. "You mean our ability to go the speed limit?" she teased, stepping harder on the gas to mess with Veronica. She sighed as she held on to the side of the door for sweet life. Kristina was the only person alive who was able to make fun of Veronica and get away with it. They had been friends for over five years now, and although Kristina's habits drove her insane, they still had a good time together.

They reached downtown in a much shorter time due to Kristina's crazy driving, and Veronica was dropped off at her regular time. Part of her was relieved that she was on time, but the other part still shook from the transportation.

"Have fun with Tony tonight." Kristina said with a wink as Veronica stepped out of the SUV. "Use protection."

"Kristina!" Veronica exclaimed, but her only response was laughter as Kristina pealed away from the curb, heading to Stark Industries. She shook her head in disgust as she entered her building, stopping to get coffee on the way up to her office.

She worked tirelessly that day, getting all of her paperwork done early on, and the started working on her cases. Only a few calls from clients came in, but those took an hour long to take care of, at most.

Before she knew it, 12:55 rolled around, and she had to walk downstairs to meet Tony Stark. She briefly considered blowing him off, but then realized that her car would positively never get fixed if she did that.

Sighing, she stood up and grabbed her purse before heading down to the lobby. She left a note on her secretary's desk as she passed, as well.

Walking out to the street, she immediately knew that Stark was on time. An overly fancy car was waiting by a 'Fire Lane' sign not ten feet from where she stood. It was a silver Lotus, and it was blasting classic rock from it's speakers.

Closing her eyes to compose herself, she calmly walked to the car. He looked up as he approached, pushing his sunglasses down his nose to take a better look at her.

"Ms. Ferrell, you showed up!" Tony exclaimed, glancing at the clock. "A few more seconds and you would have been _late_!"

Veronica opened the silver door wordlessly, slipping in onto the expensive leather seating. She felt Stark's eyes on her. "You look beautiful." he purred, smirking at her. She scoffed, crossing her legs.

"From you, I take that as an insult." she snapped. "Drive."

"Whoo fiesty today, are we? That's quite alright." Stark said, shifting gears. "I like 'em with some fire."

"Good point. I'll be sure to tone it down. Just for you." Veronica replied. Her hands gripped the side of the car as Stark sped away from the curb and continued down the roads of New York City at the fastest speed that he could go without hitting anybody. He weaved in and out, using bus lanes as well as vehicle lanes.

"Would you _slow down_?" Veronica growled over the music, eyes wide with fear. She didn't like going fast in any type of vehicle. Rollar coasters, cars, the metro, anything. It was a wonder that she could tolerate Kristina's driving.

"Sorry, can't hear you." Stark replied, grinning at her. Veronica huffed, opting to grip harder at her door. This was it. She would die today. And with _Tony Stark_ of all people. She was going to be sick. She clenched her eyes shut.

Suddenly, it was all over. The car was stopped in front of a classy French restaurant. Stark was out of the car, giving the keys to the valet. Veronica was dazed as he opened the door, extending a hand to help her out.

She ignored it, managing to get out on her own. She wasn't _that_ dazed.

"You can refrain from any false chivalry, Mr. Stark." she told him, standing up to her full height. She was pleased to find that, in heels, she was exactly the same height as he was. "It doesn't work on me."

"Who's to say that it's false?" Stark questioned, walking behind her as they went in. "I pride myself on being a gentleman." He smirked.

Veronica chuckled softly. "Oh please. I know your games, Mr. Stark. I'm not your date. I'm not someone who is going to try and sleep with you for my fifteen minutes of fame." she informed him.

"How about thirty minutes of fame?" Stark asked suggestively, and Veronica ignored the comment. "I'm sure it'll last _much longer_ than fifteen minutes."

"_Bonjour, Monsieur Stark et sa belle dame. Une table pour deux a préparé pour vous." _the waiter said as they approached the front desk.

"_Merci._" Tony answered simply, and they were led to a table right in front of the dining room, to Veronica's great displeasure.

"_Euh, excusez-moi, monsieur, mais pouvons-nous avoir une table à l'arrière du restaurant?" _Veronica asked quickly.

The waiter smiled. "_Oui, mademoiselle. Pour plus d'intimité, je suppose?"_ he asked, and led them to a table way in the back of the dining room. They could still be seen, but it was much less conspicuous.

"For privacy? Why, Ms. Ferrell, I thought you hated me." Tony said slyly as they sat down.

"I do. Which is why I'd rather that everyone who enters the restaurant does not see us together." Veronica told him, opening her menu. When the waiter came back, Tony order a bottle of wine for them.

"_Je veux juste de l'eau, s'il vous plaît. Avec une citron." _Veronica said.

"I'm insulted." Tony said, frowning at her as she studied her menu.

"I don't drink." Veronica snapped back.

"What kind of self-respecting woman doesn't drink French wine?" he muttered, taking a sip of his once it came.

"I don't drink." she repeated irritably. "And even if I did, I wouldn't drink around _you_."

"What? Afraid to loosen your inhibitions around me?"

"Hardly." Veronica scoffed, sipping her water. "Sadly, for you anyway, there is not enough alcohol in the world to illicit _that_ between us."

"Harsh."

"Honest."

"I didn't know you spoke French." Tony started, changing the subject.

"How would you? You barely know me." Veronica responded, narrowing her eyes at him. "But for your information, I fluently speak French, Spanish, Mandarin Chinese, and a bit of Russian and Japanese."

"Who has the time to learn all of those languages?"

"Me." Veronica responded. "I _made _time. I find that it's much easier to converse with clients in my field of work when we speak the same language."

"You know you can just hire people for that, right?"

Veronica smiled wryly. "Always a short cut, right, Mr. Stark?" she asked, before pausing to order her lunch from the waiter. "It's quite humorous how you are considered to be one of the most influential people in the modern world, yet I doubt you do half the work you take credit for."

"We're the top name in clean energy right now because of arc reactor technology that I developed." Stark told her, sipping his glass of wine. "I constructed all of my Iron Man suits on my own."

"You are talented, Mr. Stark, I will give you that. But the fact that all of the work you actually do yourself are the projects that directly benefit yourself is my point here."

"I started being Iron Man so that I could help people."

"Of _course_," Veronica said sarcastically. "But then again, you seem to very much enjoy the attention you receive for your 'heroics'. Why else would you tell the world your identity if not for more attention. The Stark Expo, for example? A bunch of women dancing around in reveiling costumes that resemble the Iron Man suit, along with a huge entrance, and a big focus on you, rather than bringing together great minds to create new technology to help better mankind."

"My father created the _City of the Future_ in 1974, and he later named it the 'Stark Expo'. Of course it has a focus on me." Stark said, leaning back in his chair.

Veronica was silent. She glanced around and noticed a few people looking at them. She took a few bites of her food, ignoring them.

"What, no witty response?" Stark asked her, smirking. Veronica shrugged.

"It will merely fall on deaf ears. Why should I waste my breath?" Veronica answered, a small smile adorning her lips. "Anyway, we should really discuss the matter at hand before I can't handle any more of your pretentious tendencies. My car. Fix it."

"Already got it covered, Veronica... can I call you Veronica?"

"Miss. Ferrell." she corrected him. "And please elaborate."

"Well, Ronnie," Stark started with a smirk. "And I've decided to have your car fixed at only the best mechanic's."

"Wonderful. And that is?"

"Me." Tony told her, grinning.

"Excuse me?" Veronica sputtered, putting down her fork and staring at him. "I told you where I wanted my car fixed."

"Yes, and I did some research on this 'Baker and Jenner' place you mentioned. Completely inadequate. I can't allow for my friend to have her Porsche fixed at such a place."

"Tanner Baker is a long time family friend." Veronica snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Regardless," Stark said, waving his hand. "I insist! You'll get the best service. Plus, you'll get to see me more often. How about that!"

"Are you always this difficult or do you just try extra hard when you're speaking with me?" Veronica asked, fuming.

"It's a gift." Tony drawled. "So, I'll have your car brought to Stark Industries tonight and I'll get working on it."

"I don't want you touching my car. You've done enough damage." Veronica said in a monotone, an attempt to calm herself down. This was supposed to be a one-time thing. One lunch, and he'd _have_ her car fixed. Not fix it himself!

"Ah, yes, but I am the _best_." Stark told her. "After all, you did say that I have _talent_, didn't you?"

"You are impossible, Mr. Stark."

"Thank you."

Veronica narrowed her eyes and was silent for a moment. "I want my car fixed at Baker and Jenner's." she told him stubbornly.

"Well we can't always get what we want. Unless you're me, of course."

"I would like nothing more than to sue you." Veronica informed him, crossing and uncrossing her legs irritably.

"I think you've mentioned that before." Stark said snarkily, grinning. "But suing someone isn't always the answer."

"It is for a lawyer." Veronica mumbled, meeting his eyes. Hers were steely and his were only full of amusement. "Is this how you get your kicks? Being difficult in situations that require much easier solutions?"

Stark shrugged. "I merely want to fix your car, Miss. Ferrell." he said innocently.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "It could have been halfway done by now if you weren't such an agitator."

"Yes, but now you can tell all your friends that _the_ Tony Stark, Iron Man, fixed your car!"

"I don't understand you."

"You don't need to." Tony answered, and then glanced at her plate. "Ready to go?"

"More than you could possibly understand." Veronica snapped, standing up and marching out of the restaurant without waiting for Tony.

He caught up to her easily, and grinned at her as he walked with large strides to keep up with her pace.

"How long are you going to take on my car?" she demanded, getting in the car with him once the valet brought it back.

"As long as it takes. Probably a week."

"A _week_?" Veronica exclaimed, turning to stare at him.

"It's not my only priority, Ronnie." he reminded her. She flinched at the nickname. "I have mountains of other work to do."

Veronica laughed once, humorlessly. "Oh please. Let's agree not to lie to one another, Mr. Stark."

"Lie? Me? Never."

Veronica sighed in agitation. "I expect to be able to visit at my leisure to inspect your work on my car." she continued.

"Want to spend more time with me, Miss. Ferrell?" Tony asked, smiling at her. "If so, you just have to ask."

"Hardly. I just want to make sure that you're _actually_ working on it." Veronica told him. "And to ensure that you won't be painting streaks of fire or skulls anywhere on my Porsche."

"Are you this anal about everything?"

"I like to be informed, Mr. Stark. I hardly believe that you'd give me straight answers on your progress." Veronica answered. "Besides, I'd rather see progress with my own eyes. If that's what you call 'anal', then so be it. I'd classify it as 'involved'."

Tony laughed as he pulled up next to her building. "I look forward to your visit, Veronica." he said, grinning up at her as she irritably got out of his Lotus, slamming the door pointedly.

"I don't." she told in, monotone, and turned to march into her building. She checked her phone. She was an hour late coming back.

She closed her eyes in irritation, throwing open the door to her lobby. One week. One week, and she was free of Tony Stark for the rest of her life.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

YAY NEW CHAPTER!

I love Veronica. She just makes me happy. It's so fun how she can easily insult Tony, but not with so much as one curse word or any raised voices.

I hope you liked this chapter! I'm working on Circuit Breaker now.

So don't forget to review/PM and all that! I love hearing from all of you and appreciate any input you have to give!

Love you all!

Jess


End file.
